1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an exercise apparatus. In particular, it relates to a reformer exercise apparatus of a new and contemporary design that has a number of unique innovations.
2. State of the Art
Exercise machines utilized in the performance of physical exercises originated by Joseph Pilates typically are performed on a stationary apparatus called a reformer. A traditional reformer has a rectangular wood or metal frame supporting two parallel rails or tracks. A wheeled carriage rides on these tracks and is resiliently biased toward a foot end of the frame by one or more elastic members, typically coil springs. A user sits or lies on the carriage and pushes against a foot support bar at the foot end to move the carriage away from and toward the foot end. Alternatively, the user may grasp ends of a pair of ropes or straps that pass through pulleys at the head end of the frame and are attached to the carriage to similarly pull the carriage away from and toward the foot end of the frame.
One emphasis in Pilates training is on core musculature stabilization. The exercises being performed on the reformer ideally are conducted carefully by the user concentrating on body symmetry and symmetrical body movement and proper torso alignment during exercise. It is often somewhat difficult for a user to sense when he or she is properly centered on the reformer, and exerting equal forces with both arms or both legs during movements required. Also, either the user must get off of the reformer or an assistant must change positions of the foot support bar as may be required for different exercises. This, is at least an inconvenience to the user. Furthermore, the user must then reposition his or her body on the carriage to regain proper alignment.
The ends of the arm cords are typically stuffed through holes in the carriage platform to get them out of the way of the user or draped over the sides of the carriage. Thus they can drag on the floor beneath the carriage. The user also has difficulty in adjusting arm cord length while reclining on the reformer carriage. The user generally has to sit upright, adjust the arm cord length in the stop cleats, and then reposition herself on the carriage surface.
The rails upon which the carriage rides typically are horizontal surfaces which collect dust and dirt over time and thus the rollers and tracks must often be cleaned. Furthermore, the user must be careful not to let his or her clothing drape onto the rails to prevent such clothing interfering with operation of the carriage rollers.
There is therefore a need for a reformer apparatus that is simple and straightforward to use, easy for the user to adjust without getting off of the reformer carriage, and overcomes the drawbacks mentioned above.